The Death of Innocence
by Prod the Mind
Summary: Two years have passed since Sakura died. What happens when a certain blond decides to leave the village. What will happen when he meets a girl who reminds him soo much of his deceased love. NARUSAKU. RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE


The Death of Innocence

* * *

**Kyuubi**

_Inner Sakura/thoughts/flashbacks_

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN NARUTO! There.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

_It was pouring and dark in the forest. Thunder could be heard for miles and lightning lit the sky. It was late at night and a lone boy was flying through the treetops panting. He seemed to _

_be desperately looking for someone. 'God damnit! Where are you? Sakura-chan!' The lone boy started to panic when she left over an hour ago to find water when 'he' was here looking for _

_them. All of a sudden there was an explosion off to his left in the distance. 'NOOO!' the boy mentally screamed. He took off in that direction in even a greater panic. Lightning lit the sky, _

_revealing the boy to have a full head of blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks. The next flash temporarily blinded him. The explosions started to become more frequent and then all of _

_a sudden, they stopped. 'Noo! Please let her be all right!' he pushed his body faster, faster than he thought possible. He burst into a clearing that he thought the explosions came from. _

_What he saw made the blood rush from his face to make it as pale as a ghost and his eyes bulge nearly out of his sockets. "N...N...No" was all the blonde could manage to stutter out. _

_There before him lay the sight he never wanted to see. Sasuke had a fist sticking straight through Sakura's stomach, she, clenching the offending arm that was protruding from her body. _

_"NOOOOO!" At hearing the shout the pink haired kunoichi lifted her blood stricken face to look at him. "Na..Naruto...I..I am s...sorry." with that, her head and arms fell, hanging lifelessly. _

_"Sasuke!" screamed the blonde, his voice a mix of his normal one and a demonic voice. He charged._

_

* * *

_

A boy woke with a start. Sweat was dripping off of his face, his entire body soaked. He was panting heavily. 'Sakura-chan. That damn dream again.' It has been two years since 'that'

incident, two years since he murdered her, two years since he had last smiled. The dream of 'that night' had been plaguing his dreams for over a week now and he had no idea why. The boy

now known as Naruto knew it was pointless to try and fall back asleep, so he simply slipped on his shirt and headed out into the night. The blonde walked for what seemed like an hour or so

about the town, not really heading in a specific direction. He soon found himself at a field with many dents and craters in it from what seemed a war zone. It was the old team 7 training

ground. He always seemed to arrive here on his midnight walks to nowhere, and whenever he did he felt the full blast of his loneliness. Who was next? 'Ero-sennin, Sakura-chan, Sasuke.' All

were lost, the last one to hatred. 'He will pay, oh yes he will. I wasn't able to get him the last time because I was weak, but next time Sasuke, you will die like your brother.' "GRAAAAAHHH!

SASUKE!" he screamed while pounding his fist into a tree, effectively knocking it over. He went into a fit of anger, he started attacking trees left and right, explosions could be heard

throughout the town. Kakashi woke with a start to a loud explosion. 'Shit not again!' he teleported to the Hokage's office. "Hokage-Sama!"

"I know." the older lay responded, already heading out the door. They both ran as fast as they could to the team 7's training field. They came upon Naruto using an Odama rasengan on a

group of trees. The explosion was massive, nearly knocking the two off of their feet. "Naruto!" Kakashi shouted!

"Don't interfere! I will kill him!" The voice was not Naruto's, dripping with murderous intent, nearly consumed with a demonic tone.

"Sasuke is not here Naruto! Quick Kakashi grab him so I can knock him out!" by now the entire rookie nine was there to help. Neji, Lee, and Kiba grabbed him along with Kakashi. Shino's bugs

grabbed his legs. Naruto struggled as hard as he could, the Kyuubi's chakra leaking out. Tsunade acted quickly and knocked him out with a strong hit to the head.

"It is getting worse." Shino stated while moving his goggles up his nose a bit. "Soon it will be hard keeping him from leaving the village searching out Sasuke to kill him."

" I know Shino, I know." Tsunade replied back. "He needs us now more than ever before. He needs his friends" Tsunade turned to Kakashi. "Take him back to his apartment and keep watch

over him for the rest of the night."

"Hai Tsunade-Sama." With that he shunshined away with Naruto unconsciously draped over his shoulder. She turned back to the rest of the group to address them. "All right, because the

situation doesn't seem to be getting any better, we are going to be assigning a mission, to all of you. Their will be a schedule, Naruto is not to be left alone, not for a minute. You will be

switching off, if he has to go to the bathroom, you go too, if he has to go shower, you sit in the bathroom with him. Guys are assigned night duty, girl's day duty. The final schedule will be

ready in the morning. Be at my office at 9:00 sharp. Thank you all for your help. You may go back home and rest."

There was a chorus of "Hai Tsunade-Sama" as all shunshined back home.

Tsunade just stood there alone in the cool night breeze for a while. 'Naruto...don't you dare leave. We will help you, I promise!'

* * *

**A/N**: So what do ya think? I got inspiration to this a while ago, and have always wanted to write a story like this. I finally just sat down and started. I am going to be changing the name a lot since I still am not sure on a name. If you think of one, please let me know. Also read my other story, The Recovery of Team 7: The Spark of Something new.


End file.
